


Home

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Gen, Hospitals, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie makes a difficult decision just so he won't complicate things.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	Home

“I want to go home. Please, don’t be mad?” Eddie’s voice ached in pain, avoiding Richie’s eyes. 

Little did Richie know that when he was arguing with Myra about who good for him, Eddie was awake and listening to every word. Instead of creating a difficult situation, which he was already doing, Eddie went with the worst possible choice he knew wouldn’t be good for him. 

Return home with Myra.

Rage mixed with sadness built up within Richie, he took a deep breath, knowing he should have expected this.

“Fine.” He nodded. “Whatever you want to do, Eds. Fine.”


End file.
